


Deleted Scenes

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb pining nerd, ham au i didnt know i needed, omg agape why did you make me obsessed with this au, theatre kids grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: Here's some cute stuff that I had to cut due to word limits :3
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bright Lights: A YOI Musical Zine





	1. Rehearsals

“Alright, one more time, _Stay Alive – Reprise_. Leo, I need you back on stage left, Guang-Hong I need you on the outer ring.” The choreographer ordered.

Ignoring the temperate throbbing in his temples, Leo stepped behind the supports of the parapet, gathering his hair in his hands and twisting it back into a messy bun. He licked his chapped lips, blinking away the dizziness from his migraine as he stretched his shoulders with a soft crack.

Guang-Hong smiled at him from centre stage, a light blush dusting the apples of his soft, sweet cheeks, unkempt auburn curls falling into his eyes. This boy had no idea what he had been doing to Leo over the past few years.

 _“You okay?”_ He mouthed, offering a brief thumbs up before switching to a thumbs down.

 _“I’m fine. Just hungover.”_ Leo mouthed back, offering a small thumbs up in return.

“You two are ridiculous.” Seung-Gil murmured next to him, appearing out of what Leo had assumed was thin air. Seung-Gil had an eerie habit of phasing in and out of time and space like some kind of harmless yet deeply uninterested spirit.

“Jeez, dude, you scared me.”

“Why you two haven’t gotten it over with, I have no idea.”

“Excuse me?”

“Why you two haven’t fu-”

“PLACES. I NEED YOU IN PLACES.” The director called. “Hamilton, stage left under the parapet, good. Washington, Angelica, Burr, Madison, Jefferson, Mariah/Peggy, I need you all in the wings and around the parapets for the number. Swing; I need Seung-Gil to carry Philip onto the table, Emil you will be the doctor, Takeshi, I need Takeshi to help Seung-Gil. Eliza I need in stage right. Places, c’mon, you won’t have me telling you which way is up on Sunday.”

Leo heard the planks of the parapets creak above him as his castmates shifted around into position, JJ winking at Leo as he shuffled past them.

“Okay. Philip, you have just been shot by Eeker, Cao, exit stage right, Emil, enter stage left and Hamilton follow soon after. Circle round, Seung-Gil and Takeshi slowly lift Philip onto the table, Hamilton rush towards him. Eliza, on your cue, enter stage right, Hamilton step back. Let’s run this scene, let’s go, go, go. Aaand action!”

The director climbed back into the stalls watching as the synth loop kicked in and Guang-Hong drifted toward him, frozen in the position of his shooting as Seung-Gil and Takeshi guided him onto the table pushed on by another member of the swing cast.

 _“Where is my son?”_ Leo asked brokenly as he stepped onto stage, following his cues.

 _“Mr. Hamilton. They brought him in about half an hour ago, he lost a lot of blood on the way over.”_ Emil warned as the stage rotated under their feet.

 _“Is he alive?”_ Leo asked, following Emil along the stage.

_“Yes, but you have to understand, the bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm.”_

_“Can I see him, please?”_

_“I’m doing everything I can but the wound was already infected when he arrived.”_ Emil said morosely as Leo ran to the table.

 _“Philip!”_ he wheezed, only to break into laughter at the obscene expression Guang-Hong had pulled his soft features.

“Hamilton, get it together.” The director said dryly.

“Sorry, I’m just,” Leo felt his gut shake as another tirade of laughter burst from him.

The director rolled his eyes, signalling for the backing track to be cut from the speakers around the stage.

“Scene!”


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened after Guang-Hong mashed Leo's face into his. Cute.

Leo’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened.

This couldn’t be real, right?

Guang-Hong wasn’t actually kissing him, Leo was sure of it. He wouldn’t. He didn’t think about Leo that way. Leo knew his friend. The soft, sweet lips against his weren’t Guang-Hong’s. They couldn’t be. Leo must have slipped during his exit after _‘The World Was Wide_ Enough’ and knocked himself out.

There was no way Guang-Hong kissing him in the curtain call was real.

But the warm fists curled into his lapels did feel real.

The warm body so close to his felt real.

The soft lips against his felt very real, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

The burning in his cheeks, that felt embarrassingly real.

He allowed his eyes to slide shut, relaxing into Guang-Hong’s hold and cupping his cheeks, the mousy curls tickling against his fingers as he kissed back.

Leo felt Guang-Hong’s slender arms come around his neck to rest on the backs of his shoulders, lips soft and pliant against Leo’s as he kissed back tenderly, Leo smiling into the kiss as Guang-Hong raised himself up into the kiss by boosting himself onto his tiptoes. The roar of their castmates and the audience fell on deaf ears as Leo found himself solely enraptured by the one thing, the one person he had longed for; Guang-Hong.

He didn’t even realise how short of breath he was until Guang-Hong dropped back from the balls of his feet to his heels and broke the kiss, hands sliding down with him to cup Leo’s cheeks.

“Guang-Hong, I… what?” Leo mumbled, astonished and dumbfounded.

Guang-Hong hummed, chewing his bottom lip and looking into Leo’s eyes, the flush on his cheeks deepening as his bottom lip shone in the stage lights, wet and pinkened because of _Leo._

This boy was going to be too much for his heart.

“I was past patiently waiting.” He admitted, looking down. “I overheard you and Otabek bickering about it and thought...”

“I’m not going to throw away my shot?” Leo offered

Guang-Hong giggled.

Such a bright, happy sound amidst the cheers and cries of the company and audience.

It was the only sound Leo heard.

The only sound that mattered to him.

“I know I don’t deserve you, Guang-Hong.” Leo murmured, tilting Guang-Hong’s chin up as gently and tenderly as he could. “But hear me out, and that would be enough.”

“You, are more than I could ever ask for.”


End file.
